I'm A Bandits Wife!
by ravenoftime
Summary: It's a grimmichi yaoi rated M for a reason. Mpreg, summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you don't want to read all the talking stuff, just read the underlined things. Those are the summary, warnings, and disclaimer.**_

**raven.o.t: **So... I Should tell you the summary... *Sigh*

In this, Ichigo is traveling through the woods to get to the capitol city to visit his friend Renji who works at the castle when he gets attacked by a bunch of bandits lead by Grimmjow, who decides to kidnap Ichigo and make him his bride. Also, there will be Mpreg. You'll find out later how that happens (hint, Szayel). 

**Shiro: **Don't forget the warnings.

**Raven.O.T: **Oh yeah, Swearing, violence, Grimmichi yaoi, rape maybe, haven't decided on that yet; Au, ooc-ness, Mpreg, and my first fanfic. M for a reason_._

**Ichigo: **I just read the summary... I will not be Grimmjow's bride... I refuse. If you haven't noticed, I'M A GUY, and you forgot the disclaimer. ravenoftime does not own bleach or it's characters. 

**Grimm:** I think Ichigo will be a great bride...

**Shiro: **Raven better make a story with me and King together soon. I can't believe her first fanfic was you two.

**Raven: **I'll try to make a ShiroIchi one soon then.

I'm a Bandits Wife?

Chapter 1

"Talking"

_**Thinking**_

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_**I can't believe I'm about to walk through one of the most wolf and bandit infested forests in the whole kingdom just to visit my friend Renji. He knows I hate cities, and he also knows that I could be killed trying to get there, but he'd kill me if I didn't come to celebrate him getting a job at the palace... I hope he gets eaten by rabid wolves.**_I thought, ushering my horse forward into the unnaturally dark forest, bringing the longbow that I brought with me closer to me, expecting wolves or bandits jump out at me any minute now.

~.~

It was dark now, and the only animals I've sean have been rabbits, chipmunks, various types of birds, and other small animals so I decided to set up camp for the night, and eat some of the food Yuzu had packed for my two day journey to the capitol.

After I started a fire, I pulled out some of the venison jerky my sister had packed for me when I heard a twig snap.

_**Fuck, please let that be a deer. My bow is to far away from me to grab if it's bandits or wolves.**_ I thought, looking at my bow witch was laying against a tree that was about twenty feet away.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

"Grimmjow," one of my subordinates said, walking into my tent, "The two scouts came back and said that a young man was entering the forest on horse back. We would like to know if you want us to kill him and bring back his horse and anything of value, or if you want us to just let him through? He only seemed to have a small pack and a long bow." The man asked me.

I had to think about that for a second. _**I have been completely and utterly board, and if he's going through these woods, he is obviously trying to get to the capitol. He's bound to have something on him, or he's going to join the imperial army witch would make him a good fighter, and I've been itching for a good fight lately. I'll check him out myself.**_"I'll check him out myself. What path is he traveling on?" I asked. "Th-the one from Kakura town." He said, surprised by my question. _**That means he should be rather close. (A/N In this story, Ichigo is 17 while Grimmjow is 20)**_

_~.~_

When I found the boy, he was setting up camp, and he was completely and utterly gorges. He had shockingly bright orange hair; creamy, smooth, sun-kissed skin that covered lith muscles, and beautiful brown eyes that seemed endless. _**I'm going to make him mine. In both body and heart. No matter how hard the latter one will be to accomplish.**_I decided, then, as an after thought, I added, _**I wonder if Stark or someone can set me up a wedding with this beautiful carrot top.**_

I was about to walk up to the carrot top whin I remembered my subordinate telling me that he had a bow on him, but a quick look around the boys campsite encouraged me to walk up to him, for his bow was about twenty feet away from him.

As I started walking forward, I stepped on a small twig, snapping it. When my bride-to-be heard the snapping, he franticly looked around his campsite for his bow, fear shining in his eyes as he saw the bow rater far away then looking back to where he heard the sound from, sense he couldn't see me...yet.

**Raven: **How was it?

**Ichigo: **I hate you.

**Grimmjow: **But ya love me.

**Ichigo: ***Blushes* N-no. I-I'd never love a guy. Ju-just cuz she writes me gay doesn't mean I-I am.

**Raven: **You ain't fooling no one with that.

**Grimmjow: **Ya got that one right.

**Shiro: **Am I non-exsitant?

**Ichigo: **I'm sure you'ss be in here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven: **Hello people that read this story.

**Shiro: **That's all yer going to say.

**Raven: ***Nods*

**Ichigo: **What about the warnings?

**Raven:** *Points at Ichigo*

**Ichigo: **What?

**Raven: **...

**Ichigo: **Fine, Swearing and descriptions of yaoi sex in this chapter... Know what? I'll also say the disclaimer. ravenoftime doesn't own bleach or it's characters.

**Grimm: **No, but I own you, my little Ichi-berry

**Ichigo: WHAAAAAT?**

I'm a Bandits Wife?

Chapter 2

_**Thinking**_

**"Talking"**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I was looking at the forest that _wasn't_ illuminated by my fire for a few minutes, when a sex god walked out into the light. He had mussed up baby blue hair, beautiful cyan eyes, and I could see his perfect abbs due to what he was wearing. He had deer-skin moccasins, long deer-skin pants, and an open deer-skin vest (he likes how soft the skin and fur are on deer) that showed off his, again, perfect abbs, and the first thoughts that went through my mind when I saw him was this, _**Were the Greeks wrong? Is it actually a male god of sex instead of a female goddess of love? By how he looks, it seems that way.**_

**"Who are you?"** I said weekly, but I'm glad I didn't stutter. He just smirked, then replied in the voice of a god, **"Grimmjow."**

_**FUCK. I'm dead. Grimmjow is the most wanted person in this kingdom. **_**"Get away from me."** I growled, wondering why I placed my bow so far away from me. **"Now don't be like that."** He said still smirking, **"You are, after all, going to be my bride."** He said, much more seriously.

**"Where the fuck do you get that idea!" **I yelled,** "If you have failed to notice, I'm a guy, you're the most wanted person in this whole kingdom. And I'm a guy!" **I said, still yelling. _**The fuck is wrong with this guy? Can't he just kill me and rob me like he does to every other person? Not that I want to die, I just get a feeling that I'm going to be kidnapped or something. **_**"Now don't be like that. After all you will be coming with me."** He said. _**Yup, he's going to kidnap me. Well, I won't go with him without a fight... And fleeing. **_I then ran up to him, punching him in the gut, knocking the air out of him and surprising him, then I ran into the forest.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I was a little surprised when my bride to be attacked me, and knocked the wind out of me, then ran off, but I really wasn't to worried. He'd have to come back to get his supplies and horse back. Speaking of supplies, I decided to look through his pack. When I stuck my hand in, I found a note, and decided to read it.

_ Ichigo, how are you? I just thought you should_

_know that you are going to come to the capitol _

_to celebrate me getting a job at the palace. I still_

_think you should work as a doctor here instead of_

_where you live. You'd make more money here, but I_

_know you don't like cities. Try to be here on the full _

_moon. If you're not, I'll call you strawberry when I _

_I see you next. _

_Renji_

_**So my brides name is Ichigo. I really can't wait to make the berry mine.**_ I continued to look threw the rest of his things, but only found some food, a couple changes of clothes, and some money. Once I put the items back in his bag, I made the berry's fire bigger so that he could find his way back, then jumped into a tree so that he wouldn't see me.

~.~

After waiting maybe twenty minutes and rebuilding the fire three more times. My beautiful angel-berry with an angels voice came back.

When he came back, he started walking towards his horse, his back to me, so I jumped out of the tree, making no noise, even when I landed, and walked right up to the berry. **"Welcome back." **I said, making him freeze. **"Shit" **he cursed before I knocked him out.

~.~.

Once I got back to the cave where me and the rest of the bandits live-I carried Ichigo bridal style, after all, he is just that-. I carried him to my tent, getting curious glances from some of my subordinates, but their used to me doing odd things, so they paid no mind to it.

Once we got to my tent, I laid Ichigo an my bed-just cuz were bandits doesn't mean we don't like nice things- then sat down beside him. After a couple minutes, the strawberry started to wake up. **"Wh-where am I?"** he asked sleepily, blinking his eyes in confusion. All in all, it was a cute sight. He reminded much of a little kitten. **"Your new home. Unless you've forgotten, you are to be my new bride."** Smirking as the past couple hours came rushing back to him. **"I told you before, I'm a guy." **He practically growled at me, making me smirk. **"I heard you Strawberry, but I have already decided that you're mine. You'll just have to except it." **I told the boy who was fuming with anger. **"Don't you ever call me Strawberry again. My name means great protector. Not strawberry, and I don't belong to anybody." **he growled. **"You're going to think differently when you have my cock thrusting in side you while you're underneath me as a wanton mess of goo, begging for release. Begging for me to let you cum." **Then I left the tent, my berry sitting on the futon in shock. _**Now, to ask Stark about setting up that wedding. That is, if he'll ever get off his lazy ass.**_

**Raven: **How was it? This chapter was longer then the last one thankfully.

**Ichi: **The fuck was up with that ending? You do know that will never happen.

**Grimm: **I don't know Ichi, but I rather liked it.

**Shiro: **Shut up you to. I wanna know why I'm not in this story.

**Raven: **You'll be in here... Eventually... Kay people, review... Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven.o.t:** Hi again. As you have noticed, chapter 3 is done. Just thought you guys should know, I'll update once or twice a week until school, with that it'll be updated while I have enough free time to actually finish the story, but the first month is easy, so I should be able to keep the schedule at once or twice a week until October.

**Grimm: **raven of time doesn't own bleach, and the warnings, just swearing.

**I'm a Bandits Wife!**

**Chapter Three**

"Talk"

_**Think**_

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_**I can't believe that he said that.**_I thought, stunned that anyone would say that. "I'm going to kill him. I don't care what he thinks. That blue-haired bastard is delusional. He has to be if he thinks that I'll marry him, and... And do that with him" I growled out.

I looked at my surroundings, only to realize I was in a tent. _**The guy is an idiot. I could easily get out of the tent.**_The second I left the tent, I realized why he wasn't to worried. The tent was in The dead end of a cave path the seemed to branch off sixteen different ways. _**With my luck, the ways I choose will lead me to where the rest of the bandits are because the blue-haired bastard seems to live away from the rest, and Grimmjow's bandit gang, the Ancnares (I know that is spelled wrong just don't know how to spell it), is probably the biggest one ever, or I find on that ends in an abyss.**_I was thing for about ten minutes, when Grimmjow came from the path closest to the tent, getting rid of any plans of escape for now.

The second he saw me outside of his tent, he started smirking. "Ichi-berry,"I growled when he called me that, "I see you didn't decide to take any of the paths. That's good. I was afraid you would take one and get lost, or hurt, some these just end up in an abyss."_**See, abyss. I knew that there was going to be one.**_By now, Grimmjow was right in front of me. "Oh, Ichigo," he said, pulling me towards the tent, "my friend Stark, he used to be a pastor (that's what the book people at weddings are called right?), and he said he'd be delighted to read for us." He said. "I've already told you, I'm not going to marry you. I like girls. You know, the ones that AREN'T CRIMINALS!"I yelled, my voice echoing off the cave walls. "You better not cause a cave in. I'd have to punish you for that... Wait, do cause the cave in. I'd love to punish you. I have some very... Proactive punishments I'd love to use on you."He said, while I just glared at him."Do you have a hearing disorder, I don't care how attractive you are. I will not marry you, or anything like that. I actually wanna take the time to fall in love, so if you can make me fall in love then yes, I'll marry you."I regretted the words the second they were out of my mouth, not only did I say I'd marry him if he could make me love him, I also told him I found him attractive. He smirked, "Think before you say things my little berry, you do realize you never said anything about not having sex until you fell in love, and I'm glad that you find me attractive, and don't worry, you'll fall in love with me soon enough." He said, still smirking. "There is no way that I'll have-" "Berry, you never said anything about the sex. Now, I think you should meet some of the people that you'll be living with. There is like thirty of us so I'll just have you meet my friends." He said, pulling towards one of the caves.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

As I pulled Ichigo to the cavern where my closer allies tents were, I remembered the conversation I had with Stark and Shiro about twenty minutes ago.

_Flash back_

_I walked into Stark's tent o be greeted with the sight of Stark sleeping-no surprise there- and Shirosaki painting on his face-again, no surprise-. "Shiro, stop drawing dicks on Stark's forehead, and Stark, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!" I yelled, affectively waking him up. "Huh? Oh, what *yawn* do you want?" Stark asked. "I'm going to marry, and your the only pastor I know." As soon as I said that, Shiro burst out laughing. "Who? You've turned everyone that's asked you from the camp." He said laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his gold and black eyes. "I went to check out the traveler, and well, he was just gorgias, so I just kidnapped him, and told him he was going to be my wife." I told them, both of them just staring at me, their jaws hitting the floor. "So, when will I hold the wedding for you and your *yawn* captive? It seems like a lot of work. *yawn*" Stark asked, while Shiro still stared at me. "I'll introduce you to my little berry, and, well, we'll go from there, but be careful, he has a fiery personality." I told them, smirking at the remembrance of when I called him strawberry before._

_End of flash back_

After about dragging my berry through the twists and turns for maybe five minutes, I heard the voice of my little sister Nel (shes 17 like Ichigo is). "He's getting married! This means I won't be the only girl that Grimmjow talks to other then Lilinette, and Harribel! Well he's a guy, but he's the wife!" She squealed, and by the time she was done, me and Ichigo walked in, my usual smirk on my face, while Ichigo was scowling.

When we walked in, Shiro was the first to notice us. "Nel, the boy doesn't seem to happy about your comment."He said, noting Ichigo's scowl. "Grimmy, you need to introduce us!"She yelled when she saw him,"Yeah, Grimmy, introduce us to the little treat at your side."Nnoitora said licking his lips when he say the little berry. I put my hand possessively around Ichigo's waist. I growled at Nnoitora before introducing Ichi to them. "Ichigo, these are my friends, Stark, the sleeping one; Lilinette, the girl beside him, also his little sister; Shiro, the albino one; Ulquiorra, the emo looking one; Nnoitora, the tall one; Harribel, the blond; Szayel, the pink haired guy with glasses; and Nel, my sister."I said, earning a glare from Ulquiorra with the emo comment.

**Raven.o.t: **Sorry it's short, I can't really write well due to it being that time for me.

**Ichigo: **We don't want to know about your girl problems.

**Grimm: **Can I kill Nnoitora? Nobody looks at Ichigo that way except me.

**Raven.o.t: **No, you can't. I need him.

**Shiro: **Then can i kill him?

**Raven.o.t: **No.


	4. Sorry

_**I'm truly sorry, But, at the moment, I can't save any thing over 300 words. Please, bear with me until I can get it fixed.**_

_**~ ravenoftime**_


End file.
